Forbidden Memories
by Elendil Star-Lover
Summary: AU Yu-Gi-Oh!/Zelda crossover, that's all i know right now
1. Dreams and New, Hot, Hot, HOT Teachers

Forbidden Memories: Whoever Said It Is Better to Love and Lose Then Never to Love At All MUST Have Been High On Something Strong at The Time. By Elendil Star-Lover  
  
Prologue  
  
Prince Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami for short, couldn't see her face. Her beautiful, elegant, strong, determined.. Who was she? Who was this nameless apparition that appeared in his dreams, beating him mercilessly at a game HE was king of?  
  
She was beautiful. Black, shoulder length hair, neon green eyes. Strong. Very strong.  
  
Yami would have enjoyed these dreams if it weren't for the redheaded figure standing in the dark. It was if that red head waited for Yami to touch her so he could Lay the Smack Down on his skinny tanned backside.  
  
She was so beautiful.so graceful and gentle looking. Yami knew better. The lady was an expert duelist and she always won, if she felt like it.  
  
"It's your move, Princee," she said as she laid down a card, and then Yami woke up.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Again with the dreams?  
  
Shut up.  
  
I'm just worried.  
  
Why?  
  
The same dream every night for a week? Is that normal?  
  
How should I know?  
  
Do you think it may be part of your lost memories?  
  
I kind of hope so. The only reason I can tell you my name is because Shadi walked through here and opened some doors.  
  
Have you tried to open them?  
  
At first, all the time. Now only when I'm bored.  
  
Do you know what it means?  
  
No.  
  
You need to quit eating pork rinds before bedtime?  
  
Ha-ha. I mean.  
  
I know.I don't have a clue.  
  
Do you know who those two are?  
  
No.  
  
What card she lays down?  
  
No.  
  
Who she might be, why she calls you "Princee"?  
  
NO!  
  
All right, all right. Hey, look, It's six. I need to get ready for school anyway.  
  
Fine. I'll be in my mind-room. All alone. Haunted by shadows of.  
  
Memories, long forgotten, sealed away by years of sleep.. Heard it, so can we skip it THIS morning?  
  
Ha-ha. Ha. Ha-ha. Ha, and again.HA.  
  
Any ideas why you're a prince in your dreams?  
  
No.  
  
Think you may have been a prince?  
  
..........  
  
You're talking company.  
  
Thank you.  
  
My Yami was a grouch first thing in the morning. I think overnight rest made him remember that he lost everything he loved in one night. He resented his dreams, it seemed. They showed him glimpses of his past, but spoke in riddles. In all actuality, they showed him nothing but more questions.  
  
"Is she pretty?" I asked.  
  
Who?  
  
"Your dream girl."  
  
I could feel Yami scratching the back of his head mentally, I think so. I kind of remember a sense of...aw at her.  
  
"Aw?" I wondered.  
  
"Aw?" a voice asked. "Aw at what?"  
  
I dropped my brush and spun around at Grandpa, "Nothing. N-nothing."  
  
Stop that, your going to get me sent to the loony bin.  
  
I ran into school as fast as my short legs would carry me. I was late. Lateness! Lateness! How I abhor being late to school!  
  
I slid down the hall and nearly ran too far. I threw it open too hard when I did get to it and fell face first into the arms of the most beautiful earthly creature imaginable! She had spiky hair, shoulder length and black. Her eyes were neon green and vibrant, but sadness showed through. I was in love. So was my Yami. He made a bunch of choking noises and then retreated into his mind room.  
  
"I'm sorry, young man, did you lose something and are trying to find it in my shirt?" she hissed at me.  
  
Behind her I heard Tea hiss, "'Young man'? That half-dressed Biker Barbie clone can't be a whole lot older then us!"  
  
I turned redder then my hair. The beauty cocked her head as if she was listening to something.  
  
"You are lucky you are a redhead. I'm quite partial. Unfortunately, the last person who kept his hands on me for too long lost them!"  
  
She growled. She actually growled at me! She sounded exactly like a cat. She was beautiful.  
  
I jumped off her, ran into my desk, and buried my flaming face in my hands. I had just embarrassed myself in front of the hot new teacher!  
  
Tea whispered in my ear, "It's okay, Yugi, she's probably spoken for by five other guys!"  
  
Like that was supposed to make me feel *better*?  
  
She continued, "I don't believe they are letting *that* teach us!"  
  
Joey grinned stupidly, "She can teach me *all she wants*!"  
  
The teacher seated herself on the desk, on it, not behind it, and grinned darkly, "My last class learned to quit stuff like that once they realized my hearing is above average.. Joey."  
  
"How did--?" Joey stammered.  
  
She went into calling role and ignored him. All the boys drooled over her, even Kaiba, while the girls scoffed and slapped their boyfriends silly.  
  
"My name," the teacher began, "is Miss Firelight. I'm going to be your history teacher since you drove your last one to the loony bin." 


	2. The New ROTC Drill Sergeant

Chapter two  
  
She was an excellent teacher. It was as if she was *there* when Attila the Hun was still rampaging. She every single boy in her class, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, and I included, hung on her every word. We had the time of our lives, she listened to us, talked to us like people, and made learning fun. She was wonderful.  
  
Then the bell rang. And it was time for ROTC. Joy, what fun. The good news was: the Drill Sergeant Major quit, so we had a pushover sub. I never picked on the subs, like the other kids, I just liked it when they didn't yell at us all period. Tea didn't like ROTC in general.  
  
She did when we heard the classic piano music upon entering the outdoor classroom. Tea loved to dance, especially to anything fast. The song was Beethoven's *Fur Elise* (is that how you spell it?-Star-Lover) played in such a fast manner that I hadn't recognized it at first. She ran into the classroom just to see who was playing it.  
  
He was small, probably no bigger then I'll ever be, with bright red hair tied into a ponytail that cascaded down his back He had his back to us and was playing an electric keyboard shoved against the drab wall of the portable. Tea just listened until he finished. She stared at him with marvel as he pushed a bunch of switches and buttons, including the off one, and then turned around.  
  
"Hello," he grunted neutrally. He had a boyish, elfin face, covered in freckles. His eyes were a near unnatural shade of blue. His hair covered the tips of his ears. Like the other ROTC instructors, he wore a plain black shirt with our division's logo and camouflage pants. Tea's voice caught in her throat. Tristan was a little displeased that the new drill sergeant was a young biker who looked like--!  
  
"Are you related to Miss Firelight?"  
  
He nodded, "Sarah's my sister."  
  
He was intimidating! The small man in front of us took even Joey aback. There was just something about a Mad Celt looming in front of you that made you just want to back up in fright, particularly *this* one. Tristan was just annoyed.  
  
*You know, redheads aren't only of Celtic and Viking decent,* Yami added mock snobbishly. We both knew he was an oddball.  
  
"Are you kids going to take a seat or what?" Mr. Firelight sneered "pleasantly" .  
  
Tea muttered dreamily, "Anything for you." 


	3. What Are You Doing?

Chapter three  
  
Tristan sat behind me muttering darkly about Mr. Firelight, complaining about everything from his stupid, stupid name to his "enchanting, rich voice that Tea was mooning over". I was ready to turn around and slap the snot out of him. Tristan finally got up the nerve to wad up a piece of paper and heave it at the man, who, with his back turned, wowed us by snatching the paper from midair as if it was nothing. Without missing a beat, he went back to teaching.  
  
My jaw dropped.  
  
**That* looked familiar.* Yami stated. *Come to think of it, so did Miss Firelight. She was beautiful...*  
  
*She looked like your dream girl, almost.* I pointed out.  
  
*Beautiful...* Yami sighed dreamily.  
  
"So," Mr. Firelight began, "Who wants to go march?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I BEEN TOLD!"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I BEEN TOLD!"  
  
"COLONEL FIRELIGHT'S MIGHTY COLD!"  
  
"COLONEL FIRELIGHT'S MIGHTY COLD!"  
  
We chanted the same cadence from the movie "Major Pain". It fit him. He had us at a brisk jog, when the correct step is only thirty inches, yelled to get on step at everyone, and threatened to use the same torches seen in the movie. Then, when class was over, he detained us to do twenty push-ups because we didn't do them fast enough.  
  
By the end of the period, only Tea liked him.  
  
"That was the most inhumane march I have ever experienced," Tristan hissed.  
  
"That tire yous out?" Joey smirked. But he was limping empathically and pitifully where Colonel, not Mister, tripped him for being too fast.  
  
"That was incredibly painful," I heaved, dragging my small, swollen body into my keyboarding class. Late! I abhor lateness! And so does my keyboarding teacher.  
  
I groaned as she handed me a pink detention slip.  
  
:30~  
  
"SARIA! Give back! Give back!" what sounded like Mr. Firelight shouted inside his sister's classroom. He sounded just like a child being teased.  
  
"Oh, okay. 'S'okay for you to tease others just as long as it doesn't come back to bite your wings!" "Saria", who sounded like Miss Firelight, who Colonel identified as "Sarah", responded.  
  
"Zactly!"  
  
"Not so! Not so-o-o!"  
  
I quietly opened the door and peeked timidly in.  
  
"Hey! We have visitors!" Miss Firelight smiled from her perch...on top of a shelf, wedged between it and the ceiling.  
  
Colonel stopped clambering beneath to get to her, turned around, and glared at us for spoiling his fun.  
  
Tea, after spying the biker in the shelf, cleared her throat, "We didn't mean to intrude on your ince-uh! fun, playtime. We're here for detention."  
  
Colonel Firelight raised an eyebrow, "Who sent *you* to detention? We ain't got time to watch you kids this evening."  
  
"Nonsense, Max, you knew about detentions when you signed up for the job," Miss Firelight said with her arms crossed and her beautiful nose in the air.  
  
*A work of art. The fairy girl from the oasis.* Yami murmured.  
  
"But, Sarah, you promised!" "Max" Firelight stamped his foot and stuck his lip out, exactly like a-  
  
*child. Fairies.*  
  
*Yami, shut up. You're messing up my concentration!*  
  
Miss Firelight placed her blue eyes on my purple and raised her graceful eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, I thought Colonel called you 'Saria'?" Joey asked.  
  
"No I didn't, I called her Sarah!" Colonel insisted.  
  
"Whatever you say!" Tea muttered dreamily. Tristan and Colonel stared at her with almost identical confused looks. Then Firelight got a very conniving look on his face.  
  
"As long as you're here," he smiled sinisterly, "you can copy from the phone book and the musician's dictionary."  
  
Sweatdrop, groan. 


End file.
